Romanza
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: -UA- R/H "Algo raro está pasando en el extinto matrimonio Weasley-Granger". Últimamente, Ron desaparece cada noche, y Hermione amanece satisfecha cada mañana. ¿Coincidencia, o un conveniente conflicto de intereses? RATED: M
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia… Mi nombre es Diana; mucho gusto. Varios de ustedes ya me conocen, otros no, pero a todos les digo muchas gracias por abrir este link. A continuación inicio un FanFic no muy largo sobre una pareja que me encanta y emociona _Ron&Hermione. _En resumen les digo que será romántica y quizá cliché, con una pizca de drama y humor al gusto. La receta es repetida, pero la hice yo. Tendré errores, horrores y aciertos. Sin embargo, no dudo que leerán a gusto y COMENTARÁN bastante. (;_

_Respecto a la historia… Debo informar varias cosas._

_*Es un AU._

_*Aquí Fred no ha muerto._

_*Hay similitudes y diferencias con lo que acontece en el epilogo redactado por Rowling._

_*La pareja central es Ron y Hermione. Pero tocaré ligeramente a otras…_

_*Si dejan sus reviews y sé que les gusta el FanFic pues publicaré pronto... (;_

* * *

><p><strong>El C<strong>opyright**de la Saga Harry Potter, incluyendo personajes, hechos y nombres, pertenece a la autora de los libros JKRowling y todos aquellos a quienes cedió derechos, entiéndase, las Editoriales y a la Productora WB. Respeto sus derechos legales y no me atribuyo ninguno.**

**Aquí solo me pertenece la narración de este FanFic, usando personajes ajenos y propios, sin ánimo de lucro.**

.

**.Romanza.**

.

**Fragmento. Artículo independiente del Blog: Romanza Melódica.**

_... a eso le llaman El Amor. _

_Ese maravilloso estado de la vida humana, el poderoso sentimiento de nuestro ser, ha sido por generaciones la inspiración de cientos de artistas, entre cantantes, músicos, escritores, pintores,… y un sin fin de románticos de todos los tiempos. En lo particular, quizá la época que más evoca Amor con solo pensar en ésa, son los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII. De forma innata, mi mente centra su atención en un solo escenario: un baile, un suave y melódico baile. Parejas por doquier girando entre sí, sin rozarse y apenas sonriendo; el frufrú de las faldas abultadas y los elegantes pantalones, haciéndose sentir entre ellos. El expresivo vals sonando al fondo con los instrumentos apropiándose de la sutileza._

_Hay que suspirar… ¡Qué hermosos aquellos tiempos! Donde el romance (o, así nos lo pintan las autoras de históricas-románticas) era un acontecimiento Real…_

_Pero ya no._

_Ahora, en estos tiempos revolucionados y tecnológicos, donde estamos "más conectados", el Amor, como verdadero estado y sentimiento, parece casi inexistente. Divorcios, separaciones, cero compromiso… decenas de motivos por los cuales el Amor (o el pseudo-amor) muere. Hay muchos quienes se atreven a dar análisis teóricos. Para algunos son sensaciones reales, para otros excusas del momento. Pero, ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar? Allá cada quien con lo que vive y enseña. _

_En fin, quisiera alargarme con alguna metódica crítica a las críticas, pero no puedo; el tiempo y el espacio no me lo permiten. Porque, en realidad, no he venido para esto. El presente artículo tiene un objetivo más sano y un poco infantil: llenarlos de esperanza. Sí, ya que puedo decirles una cosa: no todas las historias de parejas del Siglo XXI tienen el trasfondo del desamor. Es decir, ¡pueden estar tranquilos!. El Amor aún existe… _

_"Y para muestra, un botón"._

_Aquí les tengo la historia de Ron y Hermione… Una historia de amor en pleno siglo XXI. _

**PRÓLOGO de una historia con culpables, desvelos y consecuencias.**

La fina puerta de madera se abrió lentamente y a través de ésta entró una pelirrojita en pijama. Sus pasos, todavía algo torpes por la edad, eran suaves para evitar tropezar y anunciar su presencia. La picardía de sus ojos azul cielo contrastaba con el dulce rosa de su ropita. A sus tres años y cuatro meses, la pequeña hacía de la travesura una cualidad personal; en su mente con frecuencia se formaba alguna idea con fines "recreativos" y su sonrisa revelaba la intensidad de sus planes, siempre aplaudidos por su primo James Sirius. La pelirrojita, sin dejar de pensar en su objetivo, cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Acompañada por su confiable Lucky, la pequeña se adentró en la oscuridad de la habitación. Cerca de la enorme ventana estaba su ser querido número uno, su madre, su objetivo. Evadiendo ciertos obstáculos, como libros y juguetes propios, ella se acercó con prontitud hacia la cama. Una vez junto a ésta, tiró a Lucky, quien cayó de espalda sobre el edredón azul; la pequeña frunció el ceño ante la falta de decencia de su secuas, ¡mira que no es el momento de dormir, Lucky!, pensó infantilmente. Ignorando la respuesta de su oso blanco, ella observó el panorama, evaluando cómo subir sin delatarse. En realidad, ella no razonó (era muy pequeña para hacerlo), pero la idea siemplemente llegó; se agarró de un tuvo y, pisando el delgado contorno de madera de la cama, trepó hasta llegar a sentarse junto a su oso. Lucky la miraba impasible desde su posición.

Tomó a Lucky y lo sentó en la cama para que viera a su madre. El oso, curiosamente para la pelirrojita, no replicó ante la brusquedad de su acto. Advirtiéndole a su cómplice para que no se moviera ni hiciera ruido, ella se arrodilló sobre el edredón y comenzó a gatear lentamente. Unos diez pasos, o avances, después, la pequeña se encontró frente a frente al lado de su madre, quien no notó su llegada. Sonriente miró a su oso, quien seguía en su posión, y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, tal como veía a sus primos mayores hacer cuando jugaban. No esperando respuesta, la pelirrojita tomó entre sus pequeñas manos, blancas y abrigadas, el rostro de su madre; lo sintió suave, como algodón, aunque algo frío. Entonces, hizo presión; apretó ligeramente las mejillas de su madre para que se despertara.

Ante la vista atenta de Lucky y ella, la castaña se despertó, levantándose.

—¡Rose! –se alarmó la castaña, al ver a su hija junto a ella—. ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo, acaso te sientes…?

—Toy bien, mami. –hizo una pausa, observándola con sus ojitos infantiles—. Holis –saludó risueña, dejando de tocar su cara de algodón.

La castaña suspiró aliviada. Se sentó en su cama y casi hace caer a Lucky. Rose miró a su oso, valiente y fuerte, todavía en la esquina. Inmediatamente, la madre se estiró para tomar con su mano izquierda el encantador oso de peluche, consentido de su pequeña hija, quien lo abrazó una vez se lo ofreció. Conmovida como toda madre ante los gestos de su niña, la abrazó y la colocó sobre su regazó. Allí la meció delicadamente, antes de preguntarle qué hacía ahí.

—Lucky tiene hable –informó la pequeña—. Y yo también. -completó sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Ah si? –contestó ella, a lo que la niña asintió—. ¿Y qué quieren comer?

Rose apretó sus labios, haciendo un gesto pensativo muy familiar. —Yo quielo panquetas…

—Panquecas, amor –corrigió con dulzura—. ¿Y Lucky qué querrá? -preguntó, acariciándole las pequeñas pecas bajo sus ojos.

—Dulces. Muchotes dulces –aseguró ella, afirmando con su cabeza.

La madre, conocida por la comunidad como Hermione Granger, sonrió. El color rojo muy vívido brillaba aún sin la presencia de luz, inmediatamente ella acarició su cabello. Rose cerró sus ojos y, recostándose a su cuerpo, suspiró llena de genuina felicidad. Hermione también estaba feliz; su hija, allí con ella, era su más grande bendición, su más grande alegría.

—Es muy temprano para dulces –respondió Hermione a su hija.

—Pelo son las nueve… -replicó suavemente.

—No, amor, tú sabes que... ¡Las nueve! –se alarmó, deteniendo sus caricias para con su hija—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La pequeña abrió sus párpados y respondió: —Papi llama… y ya llamó –expresó con dificultad de lenguaje.

—No puede ser… -susurró—. Le dije a tu abuela Molly que te llevaría a la diez… No hay tiempo, llegaremos tarde… ¡Oh, no!... -se alarmó.

Bajó a la niña de su regazo (quien protestó), y se levantó de la cama con rapidez. ¡Dios Mío! Llegaría tarde a la Reunión Dominical de los Weasley. Molly no se lo perdonaría, la miraría con cierto recelo por un buen rato por no estar presente a la hora acordada. Odiaba esa mirada, la hacía sentirse como una niña y no como… -suspiró- y no como la madre de una de sus nietas favoritas. Sí, sonaba complicado plantearlo así, pero eso era, así de complicado.

Caminó hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo. El reflejo distaba mucho de la siempre pulcra presencia de la catedrática. Normalmente, su piel amanecía más prolija y no había rastros de maquillaje corrido bajo sus ojos. Pasó sus dedos por ahí, la mascara negra había dejado su estela oscura. Arrugó su cara, en síntesis, estaba horrible. Tomó una enorme vasija de plástico y la llenó directamente de la llave de agua; una vez estuvo lista, cerró la llave de paso. Se lavó la cara despacio, quizá restregando de más. El resultado no fue muy diferente, pero al menos se sentía limpia. Abrió su boticario y de ahí sacó una crema, no necesitó leer la inscripción; _desde hace unos treinta días la usaba con cotidianamente para borrar las marcas de la noche_.

Con ayuda de sus dedos, tomó un poquito de crema y la colocó bajo sus ojos.

_Su rostro era de quien estaba cansado, pero su cuerpo estaba revitalizado, satisfecho y complacido; tal como lo estaba cada noche desde hacía un mes…_

No dejó de mirar su reflejo. Pasados unos segundos lavó la crema y borró la estela negra. Ya su aspecto había mejorado ligeramente, aunque todavía distaba de su siempre impecable imagen matutina. Suspiró. Había que acotar que su delicada imagen amanecía bien sólo cuando dormía un mínimo de ocho horas. Y eso no fue lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Cerca de las doce durmió una hora, se recordó, y agregó unas dos o tres horas más tras el amanecer. En suma, durmió casi cuatro horas aproximadamente. No fue el insomnio que la invadía desde hace tres años, no fue un malestar de salud. No dormía porque...

Apretó sus labios.

_Había un motivo_.

Cerró sus ojos.

_Había un culpable._

Suspiró.

_El culpable era su exesposo… Ronald Bilius Weasley, quien le hacía el amor como ninguno._

* * *

><p>¿Quieren continuación? Dejenme su review... Gracias!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**El Copyright de la Saga Harry Potter, incluyendo personajes, hechos y nombres, pertenece a la autora de los libros JKRowling, a las Editoriales, como Salamandra, y a la Productora WB. Respeto sus derechos y no me atribuyo ninguno.**

**Aquí solo me pertenece la narración de este FanFic, usando personajes ajenos y propios, sin ánimo de lucro.**

.

**.**

.

**Hello… otra vez. Disculpen la tardanza pero tengo muchísimos contratiempos con la universidad y la vida de universitaria… jajajaja Además, está la familia, mi mejor amiga, mi cuñado… en fin, son taaaantas cosas. Pero, here I'm with you, girls (and boy; si acaso hay dos o alguno xD). Les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que serán capítulos cortos y la historia se moverá con lentitud… espero su apoyo, paciencia y tolerancia.**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **No me lo esperaba… la verdad. **

.

.Romanza.

.

**S**atisfecho…

Así sentía su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón. Completamente saciado y renovado. Revitalizado. Muchos adjetivos y sus sinónimos serían fácilmente usados por su persona para describirse. En síntesis, su cuerpo no cabía de tanta felicidad. ¿La razón? Su exesposa, quien seguía siendo su mujer… ¡y tremenda mujer!: Hermione Granger. Bajo cualquier circunstancia, ella era una mujer de armas tomar. Hoy, tras años de separación, y un mes entero de "reconciliación" podía repetir que en _todos_ los campos, Hermione seguía siendo una tremenda mujer. Así lo sentía todo su ser…

Sonrió a su reflejo.

Las capacidades de Hermione nunca dejaron de sorprenderlo. Desde su adolescencia, ella parecía tener la habilidad para tener un sinfín de habilidades en su mano, o _manos_. Irónico, repetitivo, estúpido. Pero así era. Su mujer mantenía un As guardado para cada situación imprevista. Aunque de eso precisamente no tuviese queja alguna. Quizá en el pasado, cuando tenía catorce años, mas ahora no. Sin lugar a duda, la ausencia de esa _singular_ capacidad invaluable por largo tiempo, hizo efecto sobre su persona.

Ahora la quería más, la añoraba más, la necesitaba más...

Y la tendría, por supuesto.

Abrió el grifo y tomó en sus manos suficiente agua para su rostro.

Suspiró al mirarse en el espejo. En físico seguía siendo el mismo, posiblemente con una o dos arrugas más; pequeñas cicatrices de cortes; algunas pocas marcas propias de la edad. Sin embargo, en su interior… había algo más. Madurez. Claro, madurez tardía, fácilmente confundible en su persona como madurez adolescente pero, madurez al final. Siguió mirándose en el espejo mientras éste mostraba sólo una porción de sí mismo.

—¿Te vas o llegas? –preguntó Fred Weasley, desde la puerta del baño.

Ron lo vio a través del reflejo. Su hermano seguía siendo un bromista idiota. Físicamente, era idéntico a George, pero interiormente… todos sabían que Fred necesitaba con urgencia un cambio; una novia, una mujer. Sí, Fred también lo sabía. Sin embargo, ni los mejores esfuerzos de Molly Weasley habían conseguido "conectar" a su hijo descarriado y soltero con una joven dama. En cambio, su gemelo había conseguido que Angelina lo aceptara.

—¿Tú qué crees? -replicó con soltura.

Fred lo miró, cruzándose de brazos. —Por la cara de idiota… supongo que llegas.

—Al menos, éste idiota –se señaló–, sale. Y sale mucho. ¿Tú sales? No, no sales –replicó como un niño.

_ A olvidar eso de haber madurado con los años... Madurez… ¡tamaña estupidez!_

Silencio.

—De acuerdo. Era un punto sensible…

Fred entrecerró los ojos. —No sé por qué te lo conté -arremetió él.

Ron miró hacia el grifo, dándose cuenta de su error. ¡La llave abierta! Cerró ésta inmediatamente, al tiempo que respondía a su hermano:

—Porque estabas borracho. –se giró a mirarlo por completo—. Además, nadie iba a rescatarte en ese bar de mala muerte…

—Uno de los que tú visitas a diario. Porque de dónde más podrías conseguir esa estúpida sonrisa –bufó Fred en tono se sorna.

—En definitiva, mi "local" –hizo las comillas con los dedos—, es mucho más exclusivo. –señaló con orgullo.

El pelirrojo mayor se rió con fuerza. —¿Conseguiste novia?

—No.

—¿Entonces? –preguntó Fred.

—Definitivamente es complicado… –respondió evasivo.

Fred suspiró, poniéndose serio momentáneamente.

—Nada puede ser tan serio cómo mi situación, Ron. Nada –contestó, yéndose de inmediato. Ron no pudo detenerlo, su mirada se lo dijo. Era mejor hoy no profundizar en las angustias de su hermano mayor.

**.R&H.**

Ron salió de la casa con un ánimo relativamente alto. Su hermano Fred consiguió bajarlo un poco de su nube, al hablarle sobre franqueza, confianza y otro tanto de tonterías, ya para su tercer vaso de güisqui a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Sin embargo, él no consiguió su objetivo: hacerlo hablar. Probablemente fuese deshonesto, considerando lo que su hermano confesó su verdad hace varias semenas, entre copas sí, pero confesó al final. Sin embargo, su situación era diferente, no era suya solamente, también involucraba a Hermione. No podía darse el lujo de hablar, porque Fred en él conseguía quien lo apoyara. En cambio, él en Fred conseguiría burlas.

El pelirrojo suspiró, regresando la vista hacia la casa muy brevementes antes de continuar en lo suyo.

—Lo lamento, Fred…

Retomando su camino, siguió hacia la parada de autobús. Era temprano todavía, le daría tiempo a Hermione de estabilizarse. Ron sabía que ella dormía, porque su pequeña, entre tartamudeos y dificultades, le contó con mucha alegría su logro: estar despierta antes que mami. Internamente, él sonrió… si su pequeña supiera que, por el contrario, su mami no estuvo despierta mucho antes que ella.

—Disculpe, señor –habló un niño, acercándosele—. ¿ha visto a mi padre?

Ron frunció el ceño, detallando al pequeño. Probablemente dos años mayor que su Rose, el niño era alto y castaño, con una mirada libre de las marcas de la vida. Y por su contextura, Ron podía asegurar que venía de una buena familia. Pero no le pareció conocido, de ningún lado. No tenía ningún familiar o amigo que pudiese tener cabello castaño, ojos grises y tez blanca. No obstante, había algo en él...

—No, niño.

El pequeño frunció el ceño, detallándolo. —Debería. Mi padre es el mejor padre del mundo –señaló con orgullo.

Eso causó gracia al pelirrojo.

—Mira, qué casualidad. Yo también soy el mejor padre de todo el mundo –se burló, recordando a Rose.

—Negativo –replicó—. Mi padre es…

—¡Nícolas! ¡Nícolas! –gritó una mujer a lo lejos. Ambos, pelirrojo y castaño, la miraron llegar—. ¡Oh, mi pequeño! –exclamó jubilosa, abrazando al niño.

Ron miró asombrado como el pequeño cambiaba su fiera mirada por una dulce mirada de alivio.

—Espero que no le causara molestias –habló la mujer. Ron tardó en darse cuenta que hablaba con él—. De verdad…

—De ninguna forma –intervino él—. Fue divertida nuestra corta conversación –señaló.

La mujer de hermosos ojos azules, sonrió, dándole un brillo peculiar a su rostro. Antes que ella pudiese hablar, o el pequeño interrumpir, otra persona se les acercó. Ron detalló la mirada radiante que expresó la mujer ante la llegada del hombre. Alto, aunque más bajo que él, un castaño de ojos grises. Curiosamente, a Ron se le hizo familiar.

—¿Parker? –preguntó dudoso.

El hombre se asombró brevemente, alzando las cejas, para luego quedar inexpresivo y, finalmente, enviarle una confiada sonrisa.

Ron también sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano.

Una vez estrechadas, el hombre habló. —Mucho tiempo sin verte, Weasley…

El pelirrojo asintió. —Demasiado.

—Ella es mi esposa –la abrazó por la cintura—; Christine. Y él –señaló al pequeño–, es mi precioso hijo; Nícolas.

El protocolo se cumplió a cabalidad.

—Debemos retomar el contacto –incitó el hombre castaño—. Deberías guardar mi número de celular...

—Me parece bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una buena parrilla...

La mujer y el pequeño se despidieron tras una breve excusa dejando hablar con tranquilidad a los viejos amigos. Cuestión que aprovecharon para conversar sin formalidades. Ron lo invitó a tomar una cerveza al día siguiente. Parker aceptó con gusto, reconociendo que le sería bueno salir un poco. Mientras tocarían los temas más sencillos, ya tendrían la noche siguiente para ponerse al día.

—¿Sigues trabajando como doctor? –preguntó él.

Parker lo miró a detalle. —Así es -sonrió-. Y sí, sigo siendo el doctor que atiende a tu hija…

—Auch —expresó el otro, sonriendo levemente.

El hombre renegó con la cabeza., restándole importancia al asunto. Como médico, debía separar lo profesional y lo personal, y eso incluía a las parejas separadas que también eran sus amigos.

—No sabía que estabas de vuelta en la ciudad –dijo el castaño.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba fuera de la ciudad? –preguntó de vuelta el pelirrojo, todavía sonriente-. No sabía que mi ausencia fue de conocimiento público -se burló.

—Se lo pregunté a Hermione. Además –sonrió burlonamente—, la ausencia de tus desmayos era evidente.

Ron frunció el ceño. —Eso solo sucedía cuando inyectabas a mi Rose…

—Es decir, cada consulta –replicó Parker, riendo para desgracia de Ron—. No evadas mi pregunta…

—No lo hago. Volví hace unas semanas –afirmó—, algunas situaciones lo ameritaban.

Parker le sonrió. —Tendrá que ver con una castaña… -canturreó él con confianza. Eran amigos, buenos amigos.

El pelirrojo tuvo la descencia de hacerse el desentendido. —De ninguna manera.

—Lástima.

—¿Lástima? –replicó Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tendría tener relación mi regreso con Hermione?

Saludando a una pareja a la distancia, el doctor contestó:

—No, no tendría.

Ron asintió conforme.

—… aunque debería.

—¿Cómo? -inquirió confundido. El camino de la conversación no le iba gustando. Hace varios meses había tenido una conversación similar.

El doctor sonrió de forma lastimosa. —No debería decírtelo –dijo—. Pero te lo diré, porque antes que cualquier compañero de carrera, para Blaise Parker –señaló, refiriéndose a sí mismo—, los amigos son primero.

El pelirrojo asintió, aunque quería romperle el cuello por no responder directamente.

—Parker… -retó.

—Deberías hacer de Hermione tu situación "primordial", por decirlo de alguna forma –señaló él—, porque existe cierto doctorcito rondándola en el Hospital.

—¿Doctorcito? -preguntó sin entender. No, eso no era bueno. ¿_Su_ Hermione estaba siendo "rondada"?

—Sí, por un tal Malfoy… aunque él está casado, claro, pero en este siglo eso no parece impedimento para algunos -señaló él sin ser escuchado.

Interiormente, Ron se imaginó matando a Malfoy. El rubio volvía hacer de las suyas… Nuevamente se metía entre él y su mujer. Pero esta vez sería diferente, muy diferente, estaba decidido, al tiempo que un pensamiento se formó en su maquiavélciamente cabeza.

Hermione era _suya_… y volvería a ser suya, _en todos los sentidos_, incluido el sentido del papel. Volvería a casarse con ella.

Aunque ella no quisiera. Así sería.

* * *

><p><em>Un capítulo que se retrasó no por lo largo, sino porque no estaba conforme con él ¡Y AÚN NO LO ESTOY! Pero meceren que salgamos de este agujero. El siguiente les prometo que será mejor, vean este como un medio para llegar a nuestro objetivo: la conquista del pelirrojo sobre la castaña. De aquí lo único importante parece la revelación de Draco Malfoy y su "interés" sobre Hermione. He de confezar que me gustan los fics triángulos amorosos con Draco, jajaja, aunque en este caso será desde un punto de vista cómico. Uds. saben que Ron siempre se imagina cosas donde no las hay...<em>

_¿Será este el caso?_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero publicar antes de finalizar este año, porque uds se lo merecen :)_

_Besotes. Diana._


	3. Chapter 3

**El Copyright de la Saga Harry Potter, incluyendo personajes, hechos y nombres, pertenece a la autora de los libros JKRowling, a las Editoriales, como Salamandra, y a la Productora WB. Respeto sus derechos y no me atribuyo ninguno.**

**Aquí solo me pertenece la narración de este FanFic, usando personajes ajenos y propios, sin ánimo de lucro.**

.

**Romanza**

**.**

**U**na vez terminó de lavar los platos, alguien tocó a su puerta. Hermione comprobó dónde estaba su primogénita, pues ésta siempre tenía por broma ubicarse junto a la puerta y tocarla para hacerla correr. En repetidas ocasiones la regañó por esa travesura, más aún cuando supo que la repetia en casa de Molly. Tomó un trapo, secándose las manos, y, tras indicarle a la niña no olvidar los juguetes ni sus dibujos, caminó hacia la puerta recordando la cara risueña de su pequeña.

Sin embargo, su propia risa no duró demasiado. Al otro lado de la puerta, sobre su pequeño porche, estaba Ron. Insuperable con su cabello alborotado, la sonrisa torcida y la ropa casual. Hermione quedó privada, solamente parpadeando. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco más y, cuando estuvo a un brazo de distancia, le acaricio la mejilla con la punta de su dedo. La sencilla muestra de cariño activo todos sus sentidos. Él podía controlarla, ella se lo permitía. Ambos lo sabían.

Suspiró sin proponérselo y le devolvió una sutil sonrisa. Ésta se amplió todavía más en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Hermione no se iba a negar la verdad, lo amaba. Lo amó, lo ama y lo amará… por siempre y para siempre.

En segundos, recordó sus experiencias en estas últimas cuatro semanas. Comidas, besos, escapadas, visitas sorpresas… Ron estaba decidido a retomar su lugar, aún después de los años de separación. _Mereces que cambie, Hermione. Y lo haré por ti, te lo prometo._ El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a revivir la llama de su amor, pero, honestamente, lo que estaba haciendo es avivar la llama que nunca se apagó.

Carraspeó y se separó de Ron. Necesitaba pensar, requería la separación.

—Hola, Ron –saludó cortésmente, sosteniéndose a la puerta.

El pelirrojo soltó un breve risa, arrugando su cara bajo sus ojos. —Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo estás?

Una pregunta aparentemente normal, pero ella sabía la intención. —Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

—Feliz. Radiante. Lleno. Satisfecho…

Hermione frunció el ceño, indignada… aunque su orgullo femenino creciera uno o dos puntos tras saber eso. —¿De verdad? ¡Qué suerte la tuya! –aguijoneó.

—Puedo compartir de mi suerte, si quieres...—.

No hubo oportunidad para la réplica. La pequeña Rose apareció y se hizo sentir. Hermione estaba segura que tanto ella como Ron había olvidado la existencia de su niña. Un error terrible; esas conversaciones de doble sentido ya habían ocasionado en el pasado que…

—¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó Hermione, abriendo la puerta a todo lo que da—. Sí, vamos, entra. Creo que necesitamos hablar…

Su voz sonaba ligeramente aguda y apresurada. Ron frunció el ceño frente a su cara, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba nerviosa. ¡Y lo está! Dios, habían sido descuidados. Mientras lo hacía entrar, cargando él a la parlanchina Rosie, ella recordó todos sus encuentros… De verdad, sí tenía motivos para estar nerviosa.

—¿Tomas algo? –preguntó Hermione, una vez estuvieron en la cocina. Ron se sentó en la silla izquierda, dejando a Rose en sus piernas—. ¿Café? ¿Chocolate?

Ron jugueteó con el cabello de Rose, al tiempo que dijo: —Un café estará bien.

—¿Tostadas? ¿Pan? –inquirió ella.

—Ya desayuné. Pero te recibo eso para no ser descortes –aseguró risueño.

Hermione olvidó su recién adquirido nerviosismos y sonrió feliz. —Obviamente, tienes más hambre de la que afirmas.

—Me ensañaron a un buen comer, Hermione. No sería hijo de Molly Weasley, de no ser así –respondió.

—Claro. Culpa a Molly –replicó, iniciando su faena de preparar unas tostadas con café—. ¿Vas a comer algo más, princesa? –preguntó a su hija, pero ésta no respondió.

Hermione se giró y ante ella vio una imagen enternecedora. La pequeña estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Ron. El pelirrojo la sostenía firmemente, mientras la miraba con genuino amor. Acariciaba las mejillas pecosas de la pequeña como si entre sus manos hubiese un enorme tesoro. Y lo había. Rose era, es y sería siempre el hermoso tesoro que habían concebido juntos.

¡Concepción!

—Puedes llevarla arriba –sugirió Hermione en un susurro—. En mi cuarto –estableció, acercándose a ellos para peinar el cabello de su niña.

Ron asintió y, antes de subir, le robó un beso. Un contacto suave, apenas sentido. Sin embargo, Hermione alcanzó a reconocer lo que había detrás. _Te quiero_.

Sin esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo salió de la cocina. Cuando Hermione escuchó el ligero crujir de sus escaleras, volvió a respirar tranquila. Dios, bendito, Ron iba a matarla. Su actuar suave con ella era algo insuperable. Él siempre lo había sido, nunca dejó de serlo. Aún cuando reaccionaba como un idiota celoso, terminaba frente a ella irradiando ternura, delicadeza. Conquistándola con su corazón y berándola con sus besos.

Retomó su actividad en la cocina. Colocó unos panes en la tostadora y presionó el botón. Probablemente Ron no supiera de su efecto, pero ella sí lo sabía. No podía negarlo; durante su adolescencia lo hizo y ambos perdieron valioso tiempo. Además, estaba este último mes… unos días maravillosos, donde estuvo renuente, pero hoy por hoy recordaba las facilidades de Ron para sumergirla en el amor, no en la razón.

Suspiró doblemente, al sentir un par de brazos rodeándola. El calor a su espalda era una sensación de antaño, reconocida por su cuerpo como parte de sí. Inconcientemente, detuvo su faena y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ron. Éste aprovechó para besar su coronilla.

—Rose está plácidamente dormida arriba –dijo Ron, bajando sus labios por su cabello para empezar a dar pequeños besos sobre su oreja izquierda—. Tu cuarto huele igual de delicioso que tú… –susurró aspirando su aroma en su cuello.

Hermione llevó sus manos vacías hacia atrás, dispuesta a sostenerse en Ron. Él la estaba seduciendo. En su propia cocina, su nivel de raciocinio bajaba. ¡En su cocina, por Dios!

—Ron… –suspiró ¿o ronroneó?

El aludido soltó una pequeña risita antes de comenzar a besar su cuello sin dejar de sostenerla contra sí.

—Te quiero, Hermione –confesó a su oído—. Y nuevamente te demostraré cuánto –susurró sugerente, lleno de confianza.

Repleto de la confianza dada por ella con su amistad, con su amor durante su matrimonio, y el buen sexo en estas últimas semanas. Dios, tenía algo importante para discutir con él, lo sabía. Pero, ¡Dios! Así no era justo... -se lamentó, girándose en sus brazos para verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo...

—Sí, sí, sí… por favor…

¿Ella suplicando? Bueno, Ron y sus caricias podían lograrlo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz año! Espero que les gustara... les traeré el cuarto capítulo muy pronto. Gracias a TODOS por leer :)<em>

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_~Diana... _**()lR_Multicolor **Mi TWITTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Tras entregarse a la caída celestial más larga de las últimas horas, pudo finalmente entrgarse a un glorioso suspiro. Su cuerpo estaba en paz, cayendo con suavidad entre nubes, buscando descansar. Sin embargo, su suspiro se transformó en un grito ahogado en unos capaces labios. Ron no le daba tregua de pensar, de razonar, de ser la Hermione normal. Él activaba su parte más humana, la mujer pasional que guardaba dentro de sí. Entre besos, caricias íntimas, suspiros dichosos. Estando sobre ella, aún entrelazados, la besaba con fuerza. Un gemido casi escapa de sus labios.

Por varios minutos se mantuvieron así; siendo uno solo, hermosamente sincronizados y fuertemente unidos. Cuando Ron terminaba el beso, era ella quien iniciaba el siguiente. Respiraban muy poco, se amaban más de lo necesario. Todo lo que querían hacer estaba ahí. La soledad no cabía entre ellos, ni las dudas ni los miedos. Cuando llegaban a ese punto de entrega total, se aferraban a los latidos más acelerados de sus corazones. Reponían entre los dos la energía del otro para volverla a gastar. Girando los dos en un círculo vicioso sin reservas ni treguas.

—Yo iba a visitar a tu madre hoy –comentó Hermione, una vez el pelirrojo salió de ella para acostarse—. Debe estar preocupada…

Ron sonrió abrazándola, teniéndola para sí. —Pero valió la pena ¿verdad?

—No seré yo quien te suba el ego Ronald Weasley –bromeó Hermione, abrazándolo mientras repartía caricias puras sobre su pecho blanco—. Eres terrible –suspiró cuando el pelirrojo le regresó las caricias.

Él no contestó con palabras, la besó en cambio. Inició suave, apenas con roces de labios, para luego incrementar la intensidad. Dejaron de acariciarse, cada uno llevó sus manos a la cabeza del otro. La diferencia de altura se hacia ligeramente notable aun sobre la cama, por ello Hermione se aferraba con sus dos manos al cuello y cabello pelirrojo, mientras él apoyaba su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de ella. En el momento que la necesidad biológica por oxígeno fue muy fuerte, se distanciaron ligeramente, para nuevamente robarse el aire entre ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos. Más allá de la pasión estaba su corazón queriendo luz—. Dios, Ron…

—No lo sé, te lo juro, no sé… simplemente, yo… –tartamudeó—. Yo sólo…

Sin embargo, esta vez fue Hermione quien no lo dejó concluir. Pronto comenzó a besarlo haciendo que perdiera estabilidad y cayera de espalda, llevándosela con él. Con la experiencia propia de la práctica se montó sobre su regazo. En ningún momento dejó de besarlo, necesitaba decirle algo importante, requería hablar con su corazón. Y meintras conseguía cómo hacerlo, actuaría apegada a las circunstancias.

La pasión volvió para atraparlos en sus redes. Ron empezó a repartir caricias irregulares, aunque sí muy suaves, sobre su cuerpo apenas cubierto con la sábana. La poca distancia que podía separarlos se terminó cuando él la atrajo hacia sí. Sus cuerpos chocaron y se perdieron en la dulce sensación de intimidad más próxima. El primer beso acabó solamente para empezar el siguiente, más profundo y más deseoso.

Todas las caricias estaban comandadas por sus bocas, ambas entregándose con fervor a dominarse entre sí. En su tiempo de adolescentes, ella era estudiosa y estrica, mientras él era torpe y tímido. No obstante, aquello era un pasado latente fuera de su relación de cama. Allí era ellos mismos, los dos demostraban su explosividad, su pasión, su máxima entrega a quererse tanto como fuera humanamente posible. Cada centímetro de sus cuerpos conocían de primera mano esta verdad.

El beso era voraz y todo lo demás también. Los mimos que no tenían nada de tiernos. La sensación de gobernarse, revelar verdades palpables.

Hermione se distanció de sus labios todavía con los ojos ocultos tras los párpados. Empezó a repartir besos por su mandíbula, mejilla, oreja, cuello… algunos eran toques de mariposa, otros pasión de olas. Ron recibía las caricias contento, deseando más. Incapaz de quedarse quieto no perdió tiempo, atendió lentamente los senos de su exesposa. Ésta gimió de regreso a su boca para ahogar sus ruegos no verbales.

—Torturador –susurró ella, besándolo. Llevó sus manos a su cabello, enterrando sus dedos entre los mechos rojos accesibles—. Dios, sí…

—Atrevida –contestó, al sentirla empujando contra sí.

Ron comprobó su humedad para deleite de ambos. En pocos minutos y con muchísimas caricias torturadoras y atrevidas, ya estaban entrelazados en la intimidad posible. Se movían como siempre, cegados por sí mismos, amándose como nunca. No abandonaron su tarea de besarse, gimiendo suavecito y suspirando a cada segundo con dicha. El pelirrojo meditó lo acontecido: la deseaba… siempre lo hacía, siempre la amaría y, por ende, repartió lentos besos por los lugares más secretos de la castaña, quien agonizaba con genuino placer. Ella todavía realizaba movimientos felinos, pero sentía que sus fuerzas menguaban, no podría alargar más su propia ansiedad. Moriría de pasión allí mismo, dichosa y repleta. Y, como escuchando sus ruegos, pronto el punto exacto de la fusión llegó repartiéndose en mil colores.

La castaña cayó sobre Ron, éste la besó levemente antes de acostarla junto a él.

—Estamos actuando como adolescentes –juzgó Hermione en un susurro.

Ron sonrió. —Definitivamente la mejor época de mi vida.

Ante su respuesta, la castaña no dudó en sonreír. La esencia de Ron estaba siempre con él, su facilidad de apostar a la luz. Se apretó a su pecho al tiempo que el pelirrojo la abrazaba a la altura de su cintura. Aquella sensación de seguridad, protección y amor, volvía a sí tras largo tiempo. Esta era la primera vez que hacían el amor –tantas veces– de vuelta en su vieja cama. Todo estaba con ellos sin importar el lugar, sólo que ahí las sensaciones se multiplicaban por mil.

Lo amaba, no había duda.

Y si de verdad lo amaba, debía confesarle su sospecha.

—Ron, yo…

—Yo, Hermione…

Ambos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron. Volvieron a intentarlo, pero fracasaron. Aparentemente tenían algo importante que decirse. Cuando probaron otra vez, interrumpiéndose de nuevo, Hermione lo calló con la mano y habló:

—Tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo—. No, de verdad. Es muy importan –recalcó, en vista que el pelirrojo iba a interrumpir.

El pelirrojo tomó su mano izquierda para regalarle un beso a su palma. —Te escucho.

—¿De verdad? Porque no necesito interrupciones… –señaló—. No es fácil lo que diré y aunque estoy segura que…

—Te escucho –repitió Ron, mirándola.

—Bueno –suspiró—. Te lo diré… Yo… Bueno, yo… creo que yo…

—Creo que sé lo que vas a decirme –habló Ron, tras su silencio—. Sospecho lo mismo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿De verdad? ¿por qué? ¿qué te hace pensar que yo…?

—¡Vamos, Hermione…! Creo que si hacemos cuentas, es muy evidente –aseguró.

—¡Oh! Bueno, pensé que ibas a reaccionar como la última vez… No sabía que estos casos eran -ahora- un asunto tan fácil de leer para ti –dijo.

Ron la abrazó más fuerte y le dijo: —No es eso. Simplemente te conozco muy bien.

—Puedes ser un ególatra cuando te lo propones –reprendió falsamente, recostándose a él—. Igual creo que no deberíamos decirle a nadie hasta…

—No, creo que deberíamos confesarnos entre nosotros. Así nos haremos a la idea más fácilmente –sugirió el pelirrojo para deleite de Hermione.

—Una propuesta brillante. Brillante –repitió—. De acuerdo. Levántate ligeramente… ajá, así… Nos lo decimos a la cuenta de tres ¿si?

El pelirrojo asintió. Al unísono empezaron a contar:

—3…

—2…

—1…

—Te amo—.

—Estoy embarazada—.

Y tal como aconteció la última vez, Ron se desmayó ahí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Adorables además de pasionales ¿verdad? Gracias por leer y ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Un beso para cada una... ¡Las quiero! <em>

_Nos leemos en mi Twitter:_ **(arroba)lR_Multicolor**

~Diana :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras Ron Weasley trataba de borrar su sonrisa bobalicona, su querida madre, Molly Weasley, llegaba al supermercado de Ottery. Ella entró al local con una renovada sonrisa una vez sintió el aire acondicionado golpeando brevemente su cara. Saludó al oficial de seguridad, un viejo conocido de la familia, y caminó hacia los carritos para tomar uno. Debió esperar un momento pues una mujer con tres hijos intentaban _domar_ uno. Fue inevitable sonreír ante esa escena; recordaba tanto de sí misma cuando traía a sus pequeños de compras. Apaciblemente tomó el siguiente carrito y empezó su recorrido.

Los pasillos no estaban abarrotados, pero sí había una buena cantidad de personas. La mayoría de ellos conocidos suyos; en repetidas oportunidades se detuvo para conocer cómo seguía la vieja Belén o dónde estaban los Edwards viviendo ahora. Por esta razón adoraba visitar y comprar el _Supermercado Princesa Diana_, un sitio ameno, honesto y cercano a casa. A los dueños también los conocía. En general la comunidad de Ottery visitaba el supermercado precisamente por los amigables Monty.

—¿Señora, disculpe, puedo molestarla? –preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Ella se volteó y se encontró una jovencita pelinegra sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

—Tranquila. Sí, dime, ¿necesitas algo? –inquirió, paseando muy disimuladamente la mirada—. ¿Qué sucede?

La joven sonrió abiertamente mostrando su ortodoncia. —Gracias. Quisiera saber cuál marca de aceite me recomienda usted. Siempre vengo de compras con mamá a este lugar, pero hoy me mandó sola y sinceramente, nunca me he fijado en cuál compra ella –resopló—. Debería haberle preguntado…

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho –apoyó Molly—. ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

—No realmente. Mamá vivió aquí hace años y no se desapega del supermercado –resumió la joven—. Me llamo Sabrina, por cierto.

—Mucho gusto, Sabrina. Soy Molly –se presentó—. Te haré unas sencillas preguntas para saber cuál aceite compra tu mamá ¿de acuerdo?

Ahí en medio del pasillo 3, Molly se sintió realizada cuando pudo ayudar a Sabrina. Gracias a sus preguntas recordó la textura del envase plástico, el color de la etiqueta y la primera letra del nombre. Aún más satisfecha se sintió cuando ambas descubrieron que era el mismo que ella usaba.

Después que Sabrina se fue a pagar el aceite, Molly retomó su recorrido por los pasillos. Eran varias las cosas que debía comprar. No era realmente el mercado del mes, que jamás se hacía sin la compañía de su marido Arthur, pero requería de algunos sencillos ingredientes para realizar una abrupta cena familiar obligatoria. Sonrió afectiva a otro grupo de amigos en la sección de carnes, al fondo del establecimiento.

Para cuando llegó su turno en la caja volvió a sonreír. Más por tradición que por cualquier otra cosa, en la _caja uno_ siempre se hallaba Verónica Monty. La mujer básicamente de su misma edad, llevaba igual que ella sus preciosas canas con orgullo. Ninguna de las dos había considerado la posibilidad de tapar la muestra más visible de su edad y de su experiencia. Lucían impecables gracias a su propio cuidado.

—Buen día, Molly –sonrió la mujer saludándola—. ¿Viniste sola? Qué raro…

Molly asintió y tras saludarla, contestó: —Ay, sí. Hoy no pudo venir mi pequeña Rosie –suspiró mientras sacaba algunos productos—. Hermione me avisó que estaba indispuesta.

—Ya veo –murmuró la otra mujer—. ¿No será que estará enferma?

—¡Ni que Dios quiera! –exclamó Molly, poniendo los últimos productos sobre la cinta eléctrica—. Ella me hubiese contado, de inmediato estaría ahí.

La mujer pasó cada artículo con lentitud por el aparato. Molly la miraba fijamente incluso ignorando el pitito de la máquina y la música que sonaba en los altavoces. Su amiga Verónica quería contarle algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Lo que tengas que decírmelo, dímelo –animó.

—De acuerdo. Pero debo advertirte que son _rumores_ –aclaró—. No hay nada confirmado, sólo que algo está pasando y la gente habla.

Ella asintió.

—Sabes que la vieja Green siempre festeja los novios ricos de su hija ¿no? Bueno, aparentemente la jovencita atrapó a otro: un rico hotelero mexicano –expuso—. Ella se la pasa allá día sí y noche también. No lo deja ni un segundo porque quiere que le proponga matrimonio. Sí, lo sé, es irrelevante, pero quiero que te des cuenta que ella no tiene escrúpulos y quizá lo que contó no sea cierto –expuso.

Molly vio el total en la pantalla de la máquina. Sacó de su bolso el dinero presupuestado, al tiempo que Ángela, la ayudante de caja, empacaba todo muy rápidamente. Molly le sonrió a la joven y le entregó su propina de siempre.

—Ángela, puedes tomarte un descanso –la aludida entendió el mensaje y salió de allí con prontitud—. Dicen que tu hijo ha visitado hoteles, Molly. Se la pasa de aquí y por allá en varios sitios de Londres. Como soltero que es ahora va a lugares llamativos… restaurantes, hoteles y quien sabe cuántos sitios más.

—¿Soltero? ¿Qué tiene que ver Fred en todo esto? –inquirió sin comprender.

Verónica negó con la cabeza. —No hablo de Fred. Habla de tu hijo Ronald, Molly. Dicen que visitó el hotel _República_ en compañía de una mujer misteriosa… incluso –se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído—, dicen que pidió una de esas súper camas, Molly. Lo siento tanto…

Molly parpadeó. —Quieres decir que mi hijo…

—Ajá. Tu hijo Ronald está saliendo con una mujer, Molly. Ya todos lo comentan…

.

Llegó a su casa en un taxi. Antes que tuviese que esforzarse con cargar su reducido, pero pesado, número de bolsas, su yerno Harry salió rápidamente a socorrerla. Ella lo saludó con cariño aunque de su mente no se borraba la conversación con Verónica. Su hijo estaba saliendo con una mujer. Debería darle alegría que Ronald retomase el curso natural de su vida. Sin embargo, secretamente no había perdido la esperanza de una reconciliación y regreso de Ron con su adorada Hermione. Pasó delicadamente la última bolsa, la que contenida envases de vidrio, hacia el gran comedor de fina madera.

Desde que sus hijos se habían independizado, muchas cosas habían cambiado en la Casa Weasley. Muebles de mejor calidad, electrodomésticos nuevos y una pensión para ellos. Arthur estaba agradecido porque con ello, más la paga por jubilación, podía comprarse pequeños suvenires que coleccionaba en el viejo ático. Nunca faltaba comida ni amor en casa.

Empezó a desempacar siendo acompañada por Harry. Él, tan simpático como siempre, le sirvió una taza de té recién hecho. Sin duda lo agradeció saboreando su calidad. Producto de su propio modo de vida difícil durante la niñez, su yerno era capaz de preparar muy deliciosas comidas, incluidos los buenos tés.

—¿Todo bien, Molly? –preguntó Harry, ayudándole con la última bolsa.

Ella asintió. —Solo ando un poco pensativa, Harry. Supongo que son cosas de la edad…

—No creo que la edad logre cambiarte, mamá –intervino Ginny llegando con un pesado Albus Potter—. Saluda a tu abuela, Albus.

Así lo hizo y Molly no dudó en sonreír para mimarlo. Adoraba muchísimo a todos sus nietos porque cada uno era un recuerdo de cómo fueron sus hijos. Albus, por ejemplo, representaba una versión infantil de su querido yerno.

—Vamos, campeón. Constatemos que James no esté haciendo maldades en el jardín –habló Harry alzando a su pequeño para salir por la puerta trasera.

—¡Gnomos! –gritó Albus alegre.

Una vez salieron, Ginny suspiró feliz acercándose a la mesa. Molly agradeció en silencio la colaboración de su hija para ordenar la comida en los gabinetes más altos. Su pequeña hija ahora era una madre y esposa independiente, muy fuerte. Otro orgullo para sí misma.

—Deberías sentarte, mamá –habló Ginny.

Ella negó. —Hay mucho por hacer. Estoy sobre la hora para preparar el almuerzo –alegó caminando al lavaplatos.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos, tranquila. Además –sonrió—, aún debemos esperar a varios. Llegarán tarde y tendremos tiempo. Tómate otra taza de té, mamá –la sirvió entregándosela—. Y siéntate.

—Sí, sí. Tienes razón. Me sentaré –respondió ella bebiendo un trago de té.

Ginny sonrió conforme y sacó de la nevera algunas verduras para lavarlas. Hablaron brevemente sobre qué preparar y la conclusión más obvia fue una deliciosa sopa marca Weasley para el almuerzo. La pelirroja joven sugirió cocinar el pollo que ella y Harry trajeron, un gesto que Molly agradeció.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? –preguntó.

Molly miró a su hija quien picaba con cuidado las primeras verduras sobre la tabla de madera.

—Nunca me hiciste caso de picar todo en largos trozos ¿verdad? –bromeó.

—Prefiero los cuadros pequeños. Pero no evadas mi pregunta, mamá. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Ay, hija! Hoy me enteré de algo terrible –la exclamación de Ginny fue oportuna para poder continuar—. Ronald está saliendo con una… mujer –arrastró la última palabra, sintiendo un gran desprecio por semejante muestra humana.

Ginny guardó silencio por un minuto o dos, antes de poder decir: —¿Segura?

—Sí, eso me temo. Hoy me lo contó Verónica –suspiró—. Aparentemente la hija de Anne Green lo vio salir del hotel _República_ –susurró.

—El hotel _República_ –silbó Ginny—. Es muy costoso para llevar a una simple mujer.

Molly asintió realmente consternada, abandonando la vacía taza de té sobre la mesa. —Así lo creo. Entonces debe ser que va en serio con ella… Pobrecita de Hermione cuando lo sepa –gimió.

La joven pelirroja prefirió no hablar. Tomó las verduras picadas y se levantó para volverlas a lavar antes de verterlas en un bold plástico. Su madre no entendió su silencio ni se preocupó por ello.

—Debemos hacer algo –habló Molly.

—¿Qué? No, no lo creo, mamá. Lo mejor será no intervenir –aseguró Ginny.

Molly se levantó para dejar la taza de té en el lavaplatos. Lavó sus manos y, después de secarlas, tomó una enorme olla metálica guardada. Mientras vertía en ella suficiente agua filtrada, habló a su hija:

—Llama a Ronald e invítalo a cenar mañana… Igual a Hermione para que venga Rosie.

—Mamá, no creo…

—Será una sencilla y sutil intervención. Nada lo suficientemente escandaloso –aseguró, cerrando la llave.

Ginny suspiró y con una sonrisa, dijo: —No hay nada sencillo y sutil en una intervención de Molly Weasley –la aludida gruñó por la broma—. De acuerdo. Pero deberás controlarte, mamá. No es necesario que… Hermione se entere de mala forma ¿si?

Molly asintió contenta.

—¿Y por qué no los invitamos para esta noche? –preguntó Ginny.

—Tengo pensado preparar una deliciosa cena especial y familiar –argumentó Molly—. Por eso compré todo eso –señaló hacia las gavetas.

—¿Viene toda la familia? Oh, no, mamá. Quizá no deberías…

—Ya está decidido ¿de acuerdo? Avisa a tus hermanos, especialmente a Ronald, y no olvides avisar a Hermione. Diles que es obligatorio asistir –afirmó.

La joven sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero. —Percy no vendrá. Jamás viene entresemana –dijo, mientras comenzaba a teclear—. Ni Roxanne podrá venir.

—Ya veremos… –apostó Molly, saliendo de la cocina—. Iré a saludar a tu padre. Vigila la cocina por mí ¿sí, cariño?

Ginny asintió distraídamente mientras manipulaba el celular. Mandó a todos sus hermanos y cuñadas el mismo mensaje_: CENA ESPECIAL Y FAMILIAR EN CASA DE MAMÁ. PROHIBIDO FALTAR._ Así de claro y conciso entenderían la amplitud de la solicitud de Molly. Tras constatar la olla, tecleó otro mensaje y lo envió.

En pocos segundos recibió respuesta:

_De Harry: ¿DE VERDAD?_

_Ella respondió: TODAS MIS SOSPECHAS CONFIRMADAS. TE EXPLICO EN LA NOCHE, PERO ALGO ES SEGURO: RON Y HERMIONE HAN VUELTO._

_De Harry: ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LE EXPLICASTE ESO A TU MAMÁ?_

_Ella contestó: PORQUE SERÁ MÁS DIVERTIDO DEJAR CORRER TODO. TE AMO, HARRY. ¡BORRA ESTOS MENSAJES! JAJA_

_De Harry: TAMBIÉN TE AMO._

Listo. Ya tenía un cómplice. La cena familiar de mañana sería muy divertida… en un estilo enteramente Molly Weasley.

—¡Hija! hiciste lo que te pedí ¿verdad? –preguntó Molly desde la sala.

—Eso y mucho más… –susurró Ginny para sí—. ¡Si, mamá! ¡Todo listo!

* * *

><p><em>jajajajaja seguro no era el capítulo que esperaban, pero recuerden que advertí que en este conoceríamos la versión de Molly. Ya saben que los rumores son la noticia de cada día en los pueblos pequeños... y estos llegan primero a las atrevidas madres, como Molly. En el siguiente tendremos una probadita de la tensión RonDraco y la noticia quizá salga a la luz. Quiero asegurarles que ya vamos finalizando esta breve historia... sin muchos dramas, sino mucho amor. No sé cuántos caps le quedan, pero no pasaremos del capítulo nueve o diez. Lamento eso. Espero sus reviews... ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Diana. _**(arroba)lR_Multicolor** en Twitter :)


End file.
